1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the following areas of technology: Tools and equipment for gardening or for erecting fences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,765 issued on Jun. 14, 1955 to C. A. Arens discloses a post hole digger with a pair of handles to open and close a pair of opposed shovel blades attached to the lower end of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,443,138 issued on Jan. 23, 1923 to W. Litley discloses a post hole digger with a cam lever on the handle used to actuate the pair of opposed shovel blades attached at the lower end of the tool.